


Competition of a Lifetime

by BR_Bo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Orgasm, Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR_Bo/pseuds/BR_Bo
Summary: A boy and girl who are dating have an argument over which sex is better. They decide to settle the matter in a good old style competition, except this one is a little different. Who will make the other orgasm first?





	Competition of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at the airport when I was bored waiting for my flight. Don't expect anything great... seeing as I have no experience with this sort of thing. But nevertheless enjoy this spur of the moment work.

Competition of a Lifetime

 

It was just another usual night for Chin and Kimyo. They often spent late nights texting about random things. Ranting about school, or debating about genders, you name it. They had recently started a relationship and they were madly in love.

“Your trip’s about to come to an end huh?” Kimyo asked Chin over text. “It’s been so lonely over here without you!” Chin was on a tropical vacation to get away from the stress of school. “I’ve missed you too” he feverishly typed on his small phone keyboard. “Just another day and I’ll be on the plane home to see you.” Chin had enjoyed his tropical vacation, but he also longed for the feel and sound of his girlfriend, the sweet scent of her hair, and her mellow yet strong voice. Kimyo also longed to see Chin but she wanted to keep it cool and let him enjoy himself on his vacation.

Remembering that he had decided to start reading others’ short stories during the plane ride she asked him, “did you get lots of stories for the plane ride back?” As Chin read this he contemplated on telling her what kind of stories he had downloaded. Would she be disgusted with him? These thoughts plagued his mind while he typed a bland response, “yeah, I got a few” But Kimyo was curious and pressed the subject, “cool! How do you find them? Maybe I could read them too” she sent with some emojis. As Chin read this he decided he would tell her. He’d rather die than have her realize that he was reading erotic stories before he himself told her. “Well… let’s just say words can be erotic” Chin typed with a heavy reluctance. 

Kimyo was as surprised as Chin was embarrassed. She didn’t peg her boyfriend as the type to read stories about sex around his family. Desperate to keep the conversation going she typed, “that might not be something good to read around your family…” Chin didn’t quite understand this. The font of the text was small enough so no one could quickly glance at it like a graphic novel, and his family wasn’t exactly filled with avid readers. A simple, “I’m just reading” should’ve been enough to shoo them away. He responded to her, “I don’t really see a problem, it’s not like they’re going to read my stories.” When Kimyo read this she knew he didn’t get what she was implying. Was her boyfriend really this oblivious? “No I mean…” she texted. “You’re a boy, so things could get a little… awkward for you.” Immediately Chin’s face flushed bright red, the shade of a tomato perhaps. “Right” he messaged back. “I think I’ll just sit in the corner.” Chin understood what she was getting at.

“One of the perks of being a girl, we don’t have to worry about those things!” Kimyo sent with laughing emojis. Somehow this lit a fire in Chin. Many times before his other friends have had debates over whether it’s better to be a boy or a girl, and his girlfriend would be no exception to his opinions. “Well public humiliation may be a con of being a boy, but the pros outweigh the cons” he typed mildly fired up. Kimyo read this and decided to go with it and rebuttal, “but your only pro is no pregnancy, nothing else love.” Chin read this a pondered it in his head. Had she forgotten all about the other things? Like how you can urinate wherever as a guy and many other things? “I think you forgot peeing while you stand love” Chin typed, shame gone like the wind. Now Kimyo was confused as she didn’t really think of this as a pro. Peeing while you stand just created chances to miss, and urinals seemed just plain awkward. After all, there was another guy peeing right next to you! “Well, is that really a pro though? Peeing while you stand means you can miss, and aren’t urinals weird?” Although Kimyo wasn’t done there. She had an advantage and meant to press it. Chin was more of the submissive type, one of the reasons she fell for him. “And here’s another con of being a guy. They get sore after sex.” This message instantly made Chin blush redder than he had ever before. Being intimate and talking lovey dovey was one thing that would make him embarrassed, but now talking about sex, even just in general was a new level of embarrassment. But even more than embarrassment, he felt confusion. Chin had read in a few places that girls get sore after sex. Him being a teenage boy, he understood through similar experience how boys could get sore, but he never thought it would happen frequently. Flustered he sent out a message, “I thought it was girls that got sore after sex? I’ve never heard of guys getting sore.” Kimyo, eager to tell him what he was oblivious to feverishly typed out her response, “you see guys have refractory periods where they can’t orgasm anymore or get hard for that matter. Although girls can have orgasms one after the other, granted we’ll be pretty sensitive after a few!” She sent with laughing emojis still in a jokeful tone. Chin was too oblivious, he didn’t have much to come back with, but he did know one thing from articles that he’s read, girls don’t orgasm as easily as guys. “I didn’t think of it in that way,” he typed in order to prepare for his next rebuttal. “But isn’t it harder for women to orgasm than men?” Kimyo thinking of the perfect response to tease her boyfriend even further responded, “I don’t know, is it?” Somehow that sparked something in Chin. A bulge was already forming in his pants, it seemed weird but this conversation turned him on. Without thinking he typed, “maybe we should find out.”

This came as a surprise to Kimyo. Usually she was the one teasing him and taking the initiative, but here he was outright asking her to sex! Was he in the heat of the moment? Turned on? Who knows but something in her urged her to continue this conversation. “What do you have in mind?” She typed slowly, while beet red. Chin honestly did not know what to do from here. He had let his hormones take over and didn’t expect her to accept his suggestive proposal. Deciding to continue what he started he typed out in a long message, “let’s have sex. It will be protected of course but we’re going to spice it up a bit.” “How’ll we do that?” Kimyo asked him. Chin had an idea. The two were notorious for competing in everything, from sports to school to video games. Chin proposed this, “let’s set certain time limits. Each of us gets to pleasure the other in a certain way until the time limit is up. Whoever orgasms first loses.” This piqued Kimyo’s interest. This was something that she could use to tease her shy boyfriend down in the future, but she needed icing over the cake. “Deal! We’ll discuss this when you get back.” Something popped up in her mind instantly as she sent this text. “One thing though! Let’s make a bet, whoever wins gets to do whatever sexual act they want to the other!” This way Kimyo would get to tease Chin to her heart’s content. All he wanted was to see that beautiful blushing face of his, trying to avert his gaze and him stuttering his words. Chin pondered this and had similar thoughts to Kimyo. He had never seen her submissive before or shy for that matter. Making her embarrassed would be the ultimate turn on, like seeing a proud person admit they’re wrong, but many times more intimate. “You’re on!” He typed with a determined move of his thumbs. 

The fateful day arrived. Chin had gotten home and had gone to school as usual. It was a boring gray day. He trotted around with his usual bored look until Kimyo came into view. “Hiya! It’s been a while mon cher!” Mon cher and ma chère was something they often called each other, French for my dear. “Since school is over let’s talk a little about that competition!” She said with a slight nudge of the elbow. They were both excited, and horny. Both virgins and both curious they were anxious beyond belief to determine how they would have sex. Chin despite being bored with school was quite organized and created a plan for their little game. “I came up with something that I thought would be fair. This is how it goes: it’ll start with three minutes of foreplay using only our hands. Going full speed for the whole time is prohibited, as is anything involving the ass.” This was something that they both could agree on. Going too fast could mean it was over before it started, and neither was into the idea of anal. “So what’s next?” Kimyo asked with a slightly flushed face. “Alright so then it’s there minutes of foreplay with our mouths, same rules as before apply. Then we go onto intercourse. We’ll switch turns moving for two minutes.” As he said this Chin’s face was beyond bright red, moving into a new shade of red perhaps only artists could describe. “A-alrighty” Kimyo told him with a hoarse voice. “My parents will be gone this Saturday, come over then! And don’t forget the condoms.” “Will do!” Chin said awkwardly. The two of them strutted off together, close but awkward. They were acting normally, but deep down, both turned on more than ever before.

Saturday arrived faster than they could’ve imagined. It must’ve been their nerves getting to them. Chin showed up at her door, bag in hand, wearing a big but awkward smile. “Hey” he said softly. “You ready?” “Whenever you are” Kimyo said, as teasingly as she could. The two of them got in and reviewed the rules, seemingly trying to stall and they decided they’d shower beforehand, to avoid bacteria, but mostly it was a bid to stall for time. Hot water streaming down their faces, they both happened to complete the same actions in the shower: gulp their own saliva and make a resolve. They were going to walk out with no shame and win this competition. Finally they were both in Kimyo’s bedroom, only thin white robes around their naked bodies. “On the count of three let’s take it off” Chin confidently said, referring to the robes. “Agreed!” Kimyo responded with the same enthusiasm. “1” as the countdown started they got all the more anxious. “2” Chin already becoming hard, and Kimyo generating liquids between her legs. “3!” And they both disrobed, exposing their defensless, but beautiful naked bodies to each other.

Chin wasn’t exactly one to take the initiative in anything, but there were times when he had to be a man, so he complimented his beloved girlfriend, “Kimyo, you’re so beautiful, I feel like I’m seeing a new side of you” Her cheeks blushed. Seeing his hard cock was a turn on, Kimyo knew that she aroused him and that Chin was speaking the truth. “You’re pretty sexy yourself,” she responded deeply. They moved in to kiss each other, tongues reaching in, moving in inexperienced directions. Incomplete circles, opposite directions, but nevertheless it made both of them feel really hot and turned them on immensely. “Alright let’s start this thing,” Chin muttered blood rushing to various parts of his body. “Ladies first… do you want to do me first or get done first?” Kimyo had to consider this carefully. If it was normal sex she would think getting pleasures first would be ideal but she had to think in terms of the competition. She wanted to see Chin submit to her so badly. So badly she itched down in her pussy. In her mind she predicted that the deciding factor would be the intercourse. She had a strategy and getting the first move was a vital part. “I’ll do you first,” she responded. “I’ve gotta show you why you’ll regret challenging me!” Kimyo walked over to Chin, hands pulsing. She bent down and put one hand around his erect penis. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t big enough for two hands to rub the shaft up and down. To make up for his she cupped his balls and got ready to play with him. Chin started the timer.

This was Kimyo’s first time handling a dick. She wanted to Inspect him as much as possible but she only had three minutes. She had to be as creative as possible to bring him as close as she could to the end. Starting from the middle up until the head she stroked at a slow pace, trying to tease him. “Don’t worry mon Cher, this is only the beginning,” she teased. Chin knew something was going to step up, even his own masturbation sessions had more speed than this. Suddenly Kimyo began to add a twist when she would come to the top. This was invigorating to Chin. She would twist right at the top while only slightly touching the tip. “Was she only teasing?” Chin wondered. His thoughts replaced by the urge not to cum just by her hand job as she then added in some action with his balls. She tickled at them as you would with a dog’s snout. Chin felt as if she was just creating an insatiable itch down there. He wanted it be soothed. He wanted his loving girlfriend to do it. “Ughh Kimyo… my balls and my shaft, they feel so good I need you more.” It was as if she was just setting up the orgasm, planting the seeds so to speak. As she continued this pace, Kimyo glanced at the timer and saw fifteen second remaining. With that time she sped up and added pressure to the balls, before slowing down five seconds to go. She really wanted Chin to feel the tease, build up his libido and be ready to cum for her. The timer sounded, Chin already feeling like he wanted to relieve himself immediately. It was killing him, his cock was so hard it was almost parallel to his stomach. It throbbed, and it had an itch inside of it, waiting to be soothed by the slick feeling of liquid passing it. But now wasn’t the time. He knew that if he could win, the pleasure he would feel would be tenfold. He couldn’t risk botching his best chance to defeat Kimyo. it was time for Chin to start his attack of Kimyo. 

“Alright Kimyo lie down,” Chin ordered. This was a new side of Chin for Kimyo. Curious as to what he would do, she complied. Kimyo has touched herself on numerous occasions. Orgasming just from fingers wasn’t impossible for sure, but for it to happen in three minutes? That would for sure take a lot of skill. Chin started the timer and got ready to pleasure his beloved partner. Two fingers, erect like his cock, Chin stuck them in and began to wiggle them around. He knew from forums that for a woman to truly feel good, you needed to hit their clitoris. Knowing that Kimyo might think he didn’t know his, before he moved there he whispered in her ear, “I’m gonna finger the fuck out of your clit.” This made Kimyo’s cunt feel like it was set on fire. She did not consider that her dense boyfriend had such sexual knowledge. She may have underestimated him is what plagued her thoughts. Chin’s fingers, already erect in Kimyo’s cunt began to take an upward motion. Almost as if he was signaling someone to approach, she continually brushed against her clit. The simulation was extraordinary for Kimyo. Her clit became hard and she was enjoying this more than she should have. Masturbaion this early felt good, but never this hot. Was it because the boy she loved most was fingering her? Probably. A twitching sensation arose, not quite orgasm but more of enjoyment. Chin took most of his time getting her to this phase, but then he did something else. Chin grabbed Kimyo’s breasts and started to fondle them, ever so gently as to not interrupt the clit fingering. The sensation forced Kimyo to close her eyes. It was as if her love was massaging her hottest part and he was adding heat through her breasts. The timer buzzed and Chin stopped immediately. Kimyo just lied there, wishing that this damn competition didn’t force Chin to stop fingering her. All she wanted was him in her, but alas she had a goal, and a resolve. 

Kimyo instructed her love to stand up as she got on her knees. They started the timer and she got started on the blowjob she was determined to give. This was a new experience for Kimyo and she thought it might not be her forte. It was hard to get the hard thing deep without feeling like puking and it didn’t taste desirable either. Despite this she wanted him in her mouth. Rather than struggle with his shaft, she focused on the tip, swirling her tongue near to the urethra. “Ohh damn Kimyo, it feels like heaven on Earth,” Chin grunted. His tip was more sensitive then one would imagine. Chin was circumcised so playing with foreskin was impossible, but playing with the top always made his cock burn. It burned with the desire of release and he wanted nothing more than to push her down and spread the pleasure throughout the rest of him. “It seems like he’s really sensitive af the tip,” Kimyo noticed and thought to herself. Focusing solely on that she continued there until twenty seconds left when she gave him a big passionate kiss. She wasn’t breaking any rules, just trying to get Chin to be ready for defeat by intercourse. Chin was feeling hot after having only his tip teased, and when Kimyo went off him he thought she was ready to devour the rest of him. That’s when his mouth felt hot, and his penis longed for the hot wetness of her mouth deeper down. He couldn’t stand this, yet he still had so much more to go. It had only been ten minutes at most since they stripped but it felt like an eternity. How could he win this feeling like this? He had to go aggressive on his next turn.

Chin told Kimyo to lie down and proceeded to spread her legs wide open. He knew what to do from here but he also felt overwhelmed. Kimyo had just done such an overwhelmingly extraordinary job on him and now he had to match her in something that he had only imagined before. He hesitated before starting and Kimyo questioned him, “is something wrong?” That question got him. Was he making her feel self conscious about herself? Even though this was a competition for the two it was their first time. Chin wanted to win but also to make this a magical experience for the two. Prompted by her question, Chin began to like at Kimyo’s pussy. It had a rather salty taste, but he didn’t mind it. His goal was to find her clitoris. Chin knew from reading that that was where women found the most pleasure. Navigating his tongue a bit, he finally settled on the place between the two lips. He finally settled on the place that felt harder than the rest, and began to vigorously flick his tongue at it. Kimyo felt like Chin was scratching an itch that she didn’t even know she had. Subtle jolts of pleasure were coursing up her, causing slight bits of sound to escape her mouth. When Chin licked hard on her clit, she moaned softly, not quite an orgasm but definitely a great feeling of pleasure. Aroused she said in a joking tone, “damn Chin you’re good at this, have you done it before?” Chin only chuckled as her decided to swirl around the other parts of her too. Changing his rhythm periodically, he could tell he was getting to her. It was a shame that the time was coming to a close. Kimyo could feel the hot pleasure of Chin’s tongue vigorously scraping her insides, while Chin felt the immense satisfaction of pleasing his world. After what felt long but also short, the timer buzzed surprising the two of them. “Not giving up huh?” Chin asked Kimyo. “I could say the same to you” she responded. The two of them sought to relieve the awkward feeling they felt at the thought of finally having intercourse. Hand shaking, Chin reached into his bag, revealing a box of condoms. While resetting the timer he pulled one out.

The condom would dull Chin’s sense slightly, but they both agreed that it was better to be protected that to risk it. Since it was now Kimyo’s turn she volunteered to help put it on, although neither had done so before so it was a little clumsy. After rolling it on, Chin started the timer. Kimyo told him to lie down. His dick was standing erect like an arrow. Before she even started the penetration, Kimyo teased him. Hovering over his dick, she brushed just past it as Chin looked like he was struggling to restrain himself from moving into her. “Kimyo…” he moaned. Then, she gulped and squatted over him, and began to go down. She squealed at what her first time felt like. It was as if she was forcing the splits. Chin’s penis was splitting her, yet it didn’t feel so bad. Blood trickled down and Chin asked if she was okay, but she just nodded and proceeded to ride him. Kimyo knew her boyfriend would be sensitive too, it was his first time too. She began by teasing the tip, only going up and down on it. She knew that he was sensitive there but also that he wanted more. Know that she was in control, Kimyo reached her head over to Chin’s ear and whispered, “enjoying it?” Of course he was enjoying it. His beloved girlfriend was riding him on his most sensitive spot and best of all she was into it. But he couldn’t help but desire more. He clenched the bed sheets in order to suppress his urge to slam all he had into her. As Kimyo saw that Chin was aching for her to go further, she decided to grant him that release and began to bob up and down his whole length. Surely she could’ve ridden him better but that didn’t matter to Chin. Written all over his face was ecstasy, the feeling of an uncontrollable tickle and scratch coming along his penis. “Oh my gosh it feels so good Kimyo” he yelled out. “So damn good, I can’t believe it!” Chin’s body was on fire, a red tone overtaking his natural skin colour. Kimyo on the other hand was seeing a side of him she had never seen before. One of sheer pleasure and vulnerability. “If I kept on going like this he would squirm around in pleasure to me moving in him” she thought. “He’s so adorable” she thought getting wetter as she moved faster. Even though her focus was on pleasing her partner, Kimyo was feeling the pleasure. The hard poking of Chin’s cock in any place she wanted. His cute flush face, all of these things were turning Kimyo on like never before. She could feel that scratch that she never felt before slowly being satisfied. Like someone was surging in her from places unreachable. She was approaching full speed when she suddenly slowed down and circled her hips, letting Chin feel all of her. She did this for two reasons: she wanted to pleasure him even more, but she didn’t want to orgasm before him. He was throbbing hard, “he must be close” she thought. The finishing touch: she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. For Chin the intercourse was bliss, but that last kiss was the icing on the cake. He felt so hot and was reluctant to obey the meaning of the loud timer. “Damn” they both thought.

Chin and Kimyo flipped over. Kimyo spread her legs, and Chin brought his penis to the sopping mess that was her vagina. “Here I go,” Chin muttered, and he thrust himself in, as deep as he could. “Ahhh” they both moaned, feeling the highest peak of pleasure yet. “She must be close,” Chin thought judging by her moan. He began to, with considerable forcer, thrust at her sensitive spot that he had found during oral. With every constant thrust, Kimyo’s breasts bobbed up and down, as both of them felt the arousal of becoming one flesh. She was pulsating and convulsing, as was he. “Wait, Chin,” she muttered losing her breath. “I don’t think I can… mm hold on anymore.” She could feel a surge of pleasure approaching her, like a dam about to overflow. Her orgasm was coming, and it was coming hard. “I can feel it coming!” Chin shouted. It was as if he could feel a tickling hand scratching sensation all throughout his shaft as his penis twitched over and over again. With every twitch came a shot of his warm hot semen.“I’m coming!” They both shouted, hugging each other. The energy was huge as pleasure surged through both of them. 

They both panted, out of breath. “Did you?” Chin began to ask, as he started taking his condom off. “I don’t want to admit it,” Kimyo said. “But I did” she gleefully muttered with a smile. The two of them just layed there, in ecstacy. Finally, Chin started the conversation, “so who won then?” Smiling, Kimyo reached over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “We’ll call it a draw” she playfully said in a soft voice. “We should do this again soon.”


End file.
